Keroro's NonApprentice Gundam Sceme  Infinite
by Fiamocmyn
Summary: Keroro, desperate for another model, assigns each meber of the Platoon, but him, an apprentice. When headquarters come to pick them up, Keroro has a lot of explaining to do . . .
1. Keroro, Say Hello to Chibis

"What! Your telling me the 1:6 size Dungal limited edition Gundam model cost twice what I earn in a year from allowance!" That was Keroro Gunso, going on again about plastic models.

"Well, if it makes you fell better, Gunso, I reserved it for you. But you have to have the $400 by Friday. That's a week from today." Fuyuki tried to cheer him up.

"Gero! $400!" Keroro fainted.

A few hours later, Keroro was awaken by a message from headquarters. Keroro got up and read it, while a sinister look came to his face. He turned to his desk to write a response. "1:6 size Dungal, here I come." He whispered to himself.

/-

The next day, a spaceship landed in the Hinata's backyard (not to mention on Giroro's tent for the umpteenth time.) As three Chibi Keronjins ran outside, a fourth one wearily got and read the message from headquarters, carelessly thrown on the lawn.

_Dear Keroro Platoon,_

_ We would like your help. Due to a recent increase in the number of trainees and the elementary training school, we have run out of room in class. We would like to know if you could take on an apprentice until we are able to find new teachers. Please send your response ASAP. We will pay one hundred dollars per apprentice. We appreciate your time in reading this._

_Sincerely –_

_Headquarters._

Then the tan chibi Keronjin flipped it over, where a response note was messily written on the back.

_Headquarters –_

_ I'm really busy, so I can't take one on right now, but, um, Tamama, Giroro, Kururu and Dororo can. Send them as soon as possible!_

_ Keroro Gunso_

"So one of those will be my mentor." The calmest chibi pondered this while gathering his bags from the burning spaceship.


	2. Kyrara, Welcome to Pokopen?

The tan chibi Keronjin looked at the three chibies running around the yard. It sat down on it's suitcase and wrote in a notebook –

_The yard is rather plain – Napapa, Hilolo, Sariri and me, Kyrara, are alone. Where are Keroro, Kururu, Tamama, Giroro and Dororo?_

The female tan chibi Keronjin looked at them. She sighed.

Meanwhile. The Spaceship was moving. Giroro was lifting it off his tent. "What's happening!" a gray chibi Keronjin named Sariri asked.

"You little – " Giroro growled. Then he saw they were Keronjin. "Who are you?" he still wore an angry stare, but talked in a normal voice.

"I'm Sariri!" the silver female Keronjin bowed.

"I'm Napapa!" a young chibi with a green body and blue hat jumped up into the air.

"Call me Hilolo." The largest chibi, a white one with a yellow hat saluted.

"Uh. Um . . ." Kyrara looked nervously at her fingers.

Then Keroro came boundign out. "Hello, Keronjins!" he was acting suspiciously friendly, Giroro noted. "Giroro! Go tell everyone we're having a meeting!"

"Yes, sir!" Giroro saluted. _Was this about the invasion? Were these new recruits? Could he actually be serious this time?_

/-

Later, in their underground base's meeting, Keroro was introducing the apprentices.

"Kururu Soucho! Take care of , this Silver one, Sariri!" Keroro led Sariri to Kururu.

"Roger!" Kururu told him. The the Seargent Major turned to Sariri. "Kukukukukuku . . ." Sariri took a step away from him.

"Tamama, this is Napapa, I think. Here you go!" Keroro shoved Napapa towards the Nitohei.

"Yay! I want to be just like you, Master!" Napapa gave Tamama a big hug.

"A spitting image." Kururu laughed.

"Giroro, this is Hilolo, the most experienced of them. Watch him very closely." Keroro warned.

"This is whatever her name is. Dororo, watch her." Keroro shoved Kyrara towards Dororo.

_The leader is very mean, but my new trainer is Dororo. I hope he is not as mean as his taicho,_ She wrote in her notebook.

"Headquarters will pick them up on Friday, so be ready." Keroro left and walked outside. He opened the door and saw Mois and his dad having lunch together, talking about Keroro's good qualities . "I have a feeling I wasn't supposed to see this." Keroro closed the door.


	3. Kyrara, Evil Ninja in Training

There was a small house in the forest, just walking distance from the city. In it, a ninja Keronjin and his Apprentice sat.

"I am not allowed to teach the art of being a ninja, but Keron's assassin magic does not follow that rule. I guess teaching you some of my ways won't be too harmful.

The tan chibi kerojin with a white helmet and cat ears on it, and a tadpole tail nodded, and wrote this in her notebook.

_My Master seems nicer than his leader. Will teach me his ways._

Later, under a tough waterfall, Dororo and Kyrara were meditating. Without Dororo noticing, Kyrara was grabbing leaves falling down the waterfall, and making a rope. "Kyrara, what is it you are doing?" Dororo didn't even open his eyes when he asked her that question.

"I just can't peacefully sit with my hands doing nothing." The rope was finished and she threw it towards a tree. It grabbed on, and put a rope through the waterfall. The water built up behind the rubble that built up.

_My plan to gain my mentor's approval is working so far._

Dororo looked up to see what stopped the waterfall. "Kyrara, watch out!" he yelled, but Kyrara was already out of the way. Actually, she was carrying a rock up the waterfall. She put it right in the middle of waterfall, then she let go. "Kyrara!" Dororo yelled as the dam broke. Once the water was gone, Kyrara was sitting, dry under the rock, dry. All she wrote in her journal was –

_Hilolo the most experienced, yeah right!_

"Don't get yourself hurt!" Dororo jumped in a tree. "Let's go before the rock caves in. Nice idea hiding under it, by the way."

"Um. Thank you?" Kyrara just remembered she was shy.

Then she looked at Dororo. He had managed to dodge the waterfall without her help.

_Maybe I have met someone that can teach me. He does seem to be the common sense of the group._

The next day, Kyrara was learning to jump through trees.

_Saturday. I have set up my trap. Dororo could be a useful person to have in my debt. _

A few seconds later the bark came loose from the tree, and Dororo started fall, but a rope went flying for his leg. Before it caught him, someone else did. Koyuki Azumaya, the female ninja, set his down and jumped up in search for the rope thrower.

"Nice aim!" she told Kyrara when she saw the chibi Keronjin. "I'm Koyuki."

"I'm, uh Kyrara!" Kyrara was still nervous, but she wrote in her journal –

_This girl could get in my way, must keep watch on her. Plans must get more advanced._

On Sunday, Dororo was studying nature when three stray cats were about to attack him. He stopped them with shurikens. The cats ran away to Kyrara.

"Aw, man, he has ninja stars? Sorry. The tuna is in your alley!" she talked in catlish to the felines.

"Thanks." The cats said in unison, running off.

The schemes got more and more advanced, but Dororo and Koyuki avoided everyone. Little did Kyrar know she was becoming a ninja, Koyuki was becoming her enemy, and Dororo was becoming her idol.

On Thursday her notebook read:

_After using the two-pole ruby laser beam to take the lead captive, the wolf pack in my debt was not able to track Dororo and Koyuki because they erase their scent, like I do._

When Kyrara looked up from her notebook she was wearing a ninja mask (like Koyuki's but hers was lavender.)


	4. Sariri, Super Big Training Mission

"Kukukukuk . . ." the yellow keronjin laughed at his desk with his back to his apprentice, the silver keronjin Sariri.

"Kururu?" Sariri was finally brave enough to say her first word in seven hours of Kururu's laughter. She was really scared of that sergeant major.

"Ku ku. Yes?" Kururu didn't even turn his chair around.

"What are you doing?" Sariri walked over to ask.

"Fixing a ray." Kururu turned away from her.

"What does it do?" Sariri asked impatiently. Kyrara and Hilolo and Napapa were probably having loads of fun by now.

"Want to find out?" Kururu aimed the familiar ray at Sariri.

When the light subsided, Sariri was an adult keronjin (still with the tadpole tail and white face – female keronjins age slower).

"The 'Life is Hard Gun.'" Kururu explained. "Now go away, I can't have an adult as an apprentice."

"Kururu!" someone walked in. "Turn her back before headquarters comes, because I can't afford to loose money!"

"Bye!" Sariri walked away. _Well at least I can go do training now!_ Sariri said.

When Sariri reached the training room, she trained hard, becoming the strength of the group.

On Thursday, when Sariri reached Kururu's lab, she was changed back, but she ended up eating a piece of bubble gum she found on the floor. "Kukukuku . . ." she lauged. _What happened to me!_ She thought. Kururu gum, from the bubble gum episode.


	5. Hilolo, What do you Think of Me?

"Good job!" Giroro almost smiled to Hilolo, while the white and yellow chibi Keronjin was hitting the targets exactly each time. Giroro was honestly amazed at the ability of a chibi this young. Then they reached the hardest target, which barely two people cannot miss: Giroro, barely, and Garuru. Giroro shuddered at the thought of Garuru Chui entering his mind.

"Something wrong, master?" Hilolo asked, though he knew perfectly well that it was Giroro's fear of his older brother causing to act strangely.

"Um – Oh, It's nothing." Giroro watched Hilolo start aiming the small gun. _Up a little more, Or he will put another hole in the sandbags. That is far too much to the right. Tamama could've done better. _Giroro thought.

Oddly, after each thought, Hilolo aimed the small gun a little more, until he pulled the trigger. A few seconds later, the tiny moving target was ripped into fine shreds.

"You – You did it?" gasped Giroro, acting more surprised than Hilolo, who had perfect confidence. "That was the hardest one. You hit all 300 targets with perfect accuracy, took apart and rebuilt over 75 weapons in a minute, as fast as I can, and you name over a thousand weapons and give a two-hour speech on how to use them. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were reading my thoughts." Giroro gave this report.

A few hours later Hilolo entered Kururu's lab. _Another dumb chibi. You get one to go away, another comes back. I'll give it five seconds to leave before I – Kukukukuku. . ._

Hilolo was out the door faster than curry, if curry could be fast and didn't want to get eaten. Kururu's thoughts echoed in Hilolo's mind _Kukukuku . . ._ He heading to the meeting room, to see the leader. Sadly, or not, the leader had no thoughts for Hilolo to read.


	6. Napapa, Give Me Candy or Give Me Death

"Maybe if I do good on this, Gunso-san will love me!" Tamama muttered to himself during a candy eating contest with Napapa.

"Master Tamama, I'm finished!" Napapa screamed with delight (and a sugar rush) though Tamama was on his third bowl.

Is this really training? It the same thing Tamama first went through.

Later, Momoka entered. "Tama-chan's friend you can't eat that much candy." She said staring at the third bowl. She picked it up, but Napapa started fiercly attacking her. Paul came in, and a few minutes later, Napapa was sitting outside (with an empty bowl of candy he treasured.)

Really sorry about the short chapters. It gets had to do long chapters when you have three fanfics going at once.


	7. Hilolo, Goodbye, Master

"I can't believe it!" Hilolo yelled to the chibis. Even he didn't know that this whole-battle the Keroro platoon was an exam.

"Well, neither can I. . ." frowned Kyrara, looking at her broken pencil.

"They deserve to be attacked after what they did!" Sariri pounded her fists together.

"Why did they say such mean things to us!" Napapa was thoroughly confused (and eating candy.)

"I know! We'll split up!" Hilolo had an idea. "I'll take Giroro, Kyrara will take Dororo, Sariri will take Kududu, and Napapa will attack Tamama."

\-

"My belt!" Giroro screamed realizing his belt was gone. He ran outside. His cat was not there either. "Wha –" he yelled as he saw a grenade explode his tent. Giroro tried to make his favorite gun appear, but something was holding it back. He assumed all the others were held back, too, so he ran into the base, using his secret entrance.

As Giroro entered the weapons room he saw that all of his weapons were taken apart. The door locked behind him. He reached for a nearly pistol. After putting together half the guns in there he realized that there was one part missing from each gun. And all the grenade and missiles were missing. He was stuck helplessly down there until he fell asleep. He awoke tied up with chains in a new room in their base.

"Hello, Master." Hilolo smirked.


	8. Kyrara, The Silver Cat

Kyrara knew defeating Dororo was going to be challenge. SDhe had even set down her notebook for this. Sadly, Dororo had figured out her pattern of invisible lazers. Now the only option was combat. Soon, three black cats a small, medium, and a large, plus a gray cat surronded Dororo. "Kyrara?" he asked. A shiny silver cat with a blue collar hissed a command to the others. They crowded closer.

Dororo threw a shuriken an inch away from the silver cat. It caught it mid-air, and threw it back. Dororo deflected it with his katana. Suddenly, a pentagon-shaped glowed around the house. A squirrel cutiously walked up to it and was electricuted.

The Silver Cat opened it's claws, and they were diamond-hard and knife sharp. It threatened to attack Dororo, but instead, the five cats started singing a song in meows. The same song that Dororo's music box used to play.

**Sorry about the short chapters! PLease review!**


	9. Sariri, Free Curry Plus More

Kururu saw the plate of curry on his floor. He turned away from it. But every few minutes he sneaked a glance at it. _How on Keron did that imported curry get my floor?_

"Oh, well it's mine now." Kududu picked it up and started eating it, while saying "Nom" a lot.

A few minutes later, another plate of curry appeared. They kept on coming. Seventeen plates later, Kudud found out they poisoned. "Oh, well, free curry." He said, still eating. On his twenty third plate he passed out, and was tied up by Sariri.

/-**These were so short I combined them into one chapter. This one's true name is – Napapa – Epic battle of Moa.**

_She's so pretty._ Napapa thought when he saw a picture of the planet-destroyer on Tamama wall (It was his target practice.) Napapa manage to find Moa. Tamama came to find out what had happened to his candy.

"That women. . ." Tamama growled as an evil aura surrounded him.

"That women!" Napapa thought as he pictured her with flowers as a background.

Tamama did a Tamama impact on Moa.

"Noo!" Napapa yelled, using himself as a body block, then he turned to attack. "You . . ." before he exploded with anger, knocking every-one in the room unconscious.

Napapa woke up first, and he tied up Tamama. "Goodbye, my love. I have destroyed your enemy. You can fear no more." He whispered to the sleeping Moa.


	10. Keroro, The Last Step to Failing

Headquarters has released the Keroro platoon, since the new "Hilolo Platoon" has managed to defeat the Keroro Platoon.

"Yay! The money!" Keroro grabbed the message from headquarters.

_Dear Keroro Gunso,_

_This money will go to it's_

_Rightful owners – the ones_

_Who trained the apprentices._

_Thanks very much!_

_-Headquarters_

"WHAT!" Keroro fainted, imaging his incomplete life without his 1:6 size Dungal.

Dororo was the first to see his money. "Now I can buy a new music box. Thank you Keroro-kun!"

Tamama saw his next. "Yay! Seventy boxes candy!" Tamama grabbed the money and ran off.

Giroro looked at his. "This is money from headquarters, and I do have to repair my inventory."

Kururu's money-using purposes didn't need an explanation. That knowledge might scare me too much to finish this story.

The headquarters noted that Kyrara never came back, a mysterious talking-ninja cat named Kyra appeared around Keroro's neighborhood. She and Neko-chan became best friends.

A few weeks later.

Moa and Keroro's dad snuck into sleeping Keroro's room. In it they set his present.

In the morning he woke up and opened the present. "My gundam model!" he yelled hugging it.

The end.


End file.
